


Relationship issues

by PDexter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: The guys end up having a few drinks and talking about relationship issues. This will be a few chapters long. This is an ongoing story.





	1. Relationship issues

Oswald had almost been killed by the hatter and had since been getting multiple hits on his life. Edward his chief of staff and new best friend was too focused with his girlfriend to care about anything Oswald was going through right now. Oswald was now the mayor but he was still head of the mob and while he owned the iceberg lounge was rarely ever over there anymore and for the most part Gabe was running the club now. It was a Saturday night and Oswald had decided to visit. He really just needed a drink and he didn't feel like being in the house right now when Ed had that whore Isabella around and flaunted her in front of him. Oswald was frustrated of Edwards Ignorance to his feelings for him and Oswald could not figure out a good time to tell him and at this point it did not matter as he loved someone else. His attempts of scaring this woman away had failed completely. 

Oswald walks through the double doors into the club. It had a dim lighting and a dark red decor that felt very elegant. It was better managed without Oswald running it. There had been a new young boy looking to be his early 20s. A nice build and a models face and figure. Oswald looked him over and raised an eyebrow as he sat at a bar stool. "Are you new"? Oswald asks. "Yes, sir" the boy says awkwardly. "Dont be startled, I not here to judge your performance" Oswald says. "Do you know who I am"? Oswald asks. "The Mayor, and the owner of this club" the boy says immediately. "Give me a drink" Oswald says. "What would you like"? the young boy asks. "Something strong" Oswald says. "Yes, Sir right away" the boy says getting a glass and drops in three ice cubes and pours in the strongest scotch on the shelf. Oswald starts drinking. He doesnt notice Jim had just walked into the bar. 

Jim looks around the bar and walks up to the bar and sits next to Oswald. "Hey Oswald" Jim says casually. Oswald is shocked and hasnt seen Jim is awhile. He looks at him as though he had seen a ghost. "Jim? What are you doing here"? Oswald says looking over. "I came too get drunk, I having a bad week" Jim says. The bartender asks "What would you like"? he asks Jim. "Something strong" Jim says and the boy serves him the same drink as Oswald. "Hatter"? Oswald asks. "How did you know"? Jim asks looking over at Oswald. "He came after me too, he tried to make all the major players in Gotham drink poison and was broken up when GCPD crashed the party" he says. "He seems to be a bit of a hassle" Jim says. "Perhaps, I should get someone to bring me his head" Oswald says. "I thought you were the Mayor now" Jim says. "I am still in charge of the mob Jim" Oswald says. "Right, you don't change" Jim says. "Neither do you" Oswald spits back. Jim looks back "I thought I have" Jim says. "A tiger does not change its stripes that simply, especially not someone as stubborn as you Jim" Oswald says. "You might be right about that"? 

"So, what you trying to get away from"? Oswald asks. "Relationship issues" Jim says. "That Lee woman"? Oswald asks. "Yes" Jim says. "I knew she would cause trouble for you" Oswald says. "What makes you say that"? Jim asks. "She is the kind of woman that wants to ride along, but when things get dangerous she will pull back, it doesnt make her a bad person, she seems very respectful, but not your type" Oswald says. "What is my type then Oswald"? Jim says. "If you are looking for a woman, I think Barbara was a good match for you, she seem to support you" Oswald says. "She is crazy" Jim says. "Oh Jim" Oswald smiles and looks over at him "We are all crazy in a way, this is Gotham, we all have our flaws dont we" he says with a smile. 

"So, are you here on mob duty"? Jim asks changing the subject. "No, I needed to get out of the house" Oswald says. "Why is that"? Jim asks. "Edward is there" Oswald says bitterly. "Your chief of staff"? Jim asks. "Yes, and now I am regretting my decision" Oswald says. "So, why not kick the both of them out? You are his boss, and its your house isnt it"? Jim asks Oswald. "Its complicated" Oswald says. "How"? Jim asks. "Edward is my freind, and I dont feel like hanging around while hes probobly FUCKING in the place" Oswald says. "Sounds like he might be taking advantage" Jim says. "Im not sure what to do, I just want her gone" Oswald says. "So, are you just going to keep avioding them"? Jim asks. "Of course I am" Oswald says. "That wont fix the problem" Jim says. "Like you are one to talk, I bet you havent delt with Lee yet" Oswald says. "You are right, but the longer you aviod it the more damage it will do" Jim says. "I cant now, Edward wouldnt care. The minute he got a girlfreind he stopped caring about me" Oswald says. "Sounds like a break up" Jim says. "That makes it sounds like we are dating" Oswald argues back looking at Jim. "I didnt say you were, but freinds can break up too" Jim says. "When they have differences" Jim says. "I thought Edward was a real freind for once" Oswald says. "Do you miss your mother"? Jim asks. "Yes, why"? Oswald snaps back at him. "Are you maybe trying to replace her with Ed"? Jim asks. "Why would I do that"? Oswald asks. "You are Codependent" Jim says. "Dont psychoanyzlye me" Penguin say pouring another glass. 

"So, what are you going to do about it"? Jim asks Oswald. "I dont know, murder one of them" Oswald says. "Will that fix it"? Jim asks. "Of course it will" Oswald says. "Which one"? Jim asks. "Isebella" Oswald spits back. "Why not Ed"? Jim asks. "I cant hurt Ed, I care about him" Oswald says. "I tried scaring her off already and it just isnt working"! Oswald says anxiously. "You sound jealous" Jim says. "I am not jealous of anyone!" Oswald shouts back. "You are being petty" Jim says. "I am not" Oswald says. "Caring about others is for fools, I realize that now" Oswald says. "You are telling me" Jim sighs. "You dont have to pay for your drinks, its on the house" Oswald says. Jim looks at Oswald "Thats kind of you" Jim says. "What are freinds for" Oswald says as he gets off the stool and turns to walk away. "Do I ow you a favor for it" Jim asks. Oswald smiles and looks back at Jim "No, take it as an act of freindship Jim, and you really seem like you need a drink after everything you been going through" Oswald says. "Oswald" Jim says.. Oswald stops and looks at Jim "We should talk again sometime" he says. "I think we should too" Oswald says. "Where are you going"? Jim asks. "To go yell at Ed and throw that bitch out of my Mansion" Oswald says. "Need a freind"? Jim asks. "No, I need to do this alone, good luck with your girlfreind problems by the way" Oswald says as he exits the bar and Jim finishes his drink and leaves his glass on the bar as he later walks out of the bar too.


	2. Harvey and Jim talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey comes looking for Jim one night at the bar. I know its short.

Its a Saturday night, three Saturdays after the one that Jim and Oswald had a talk about girl issues. No one has really heard from Jim in a while but Harvey heard he was hanging out at the Iceberg lounge. Harvey walks through the double doors and finds Jim at the bar drinking scotch. "Jim! We been looking for you" Harvey says walking up to the bar. Jim turns around holding his scotch "Harvey"? he says turning around in his stool. "What you doing here"? he asks. "Where the hell have you been"? Harvey asks. "Busy, why"? he asks. "No one has heard from you, we were a bit concerned are you okay"? Harvey asks. "Yeah, I just been hanging out here, being a bounty hunter, You are right I have to choose to be a cop or not be one" Jim says. "So what have you been doing"? Harvey asks. "Working for Penguin doing jobs" Jim says. "You been working for HIM"? JIM? REALLY?" Harvey asks. "Why not"? Jim asks. "You are now his lacky" Harvey says. "No, im his friend" Jim says. "He needs one" Jim says. "Are you kidding me" Harvey says. "I am not kidding" Jim tells Harvey. "Would you like a drink? I get all the free drinks I want" Jim says. Harvey sighs "I have less trouble working for Penguin then I do for the GCPD Harvey" Jim says. Harvey sighs "Well I dont like you working for that scumbag but you made a decision" Harvey says. "Want a drink"? Jim says. "No, that's okay, be safe Jim" Harvey says as he right out of the bar. "So long Harvey" Jim says as he continues drinking. The Bartender comes over and hands an envelope to Jim. "Boss has a job for you" the young bartender says. Jim takes the letter and rips it open and reads it over and nods "Right, thanks" Jim says as he walks out of the bar.

Penguin is in his office waiting for Jim. Jim comes in and tosses the letter across the table. Penguin looks up at him and smiles "Finished already Jim"? Oswald asks. "Yes, I am finished, pay me" Jim says. "Very well" Penguin says as he gets up and pulls out a stack of bills from his jacket and tosses it at him "There you go" he tosses it. Jim puts it in his own jacket. "Pleasure doing business with you Cobblepot" he says. Oswald simply smiles at him. As Jim turns and walks to the door he grabs it as Oswald says something. "You are a good Cop Jim, and you are an even better bounty hunter, I am happy you decided to work for me" he says to him. Jim turns around "Thanks for the drinks cobblepot". Later Jim is at the club drinking. Its about 10. Cobblepot walks into club and behind Jim "Jim! My dear freind" he says with a smile. Jim turns around in his bar stool "Hey" he says simply. "Have the workers been kind to you" he asks. He realizes he is asking for a performance review "Yes, they have " Jim says. "Good" Oswald says. "So, how did things go with Ed"? Jim asks. "Well, I through that little whore out of my house, and Edward decided to go stay at her place" Oswald says. "He chose her, over you"? Jim says. "After everything you done for him"? Jim continues. "I am afraid so, it doesnt matter, most people are not loyal" Oswald says. "I was" Jim says. "We will see about that Jim" Oswald says. "So, why you decide to come around"? Oswald asks. "I decided to make a chose, and I am not working as a police officer anymore" he says. "In Gotham city the one doing the most good seems to be you" Jim says. "Is that so"? Oswald says sitting down on the stool next to Jim. "Yes" Jim says to him. "You are crooked but you seem to want to help, in your own sick way" Jim says. Oswald chuckles "That is kind of you to say Jim" he smiles at him.

 

"Ive been an ass to you" Jim says. "I think you kind of are to everyone" Oswald says honestly. "You are being frank" Jim says. "Yes, I know I never really am so" Oswald says. The bartender comes by "Would you like a drink Mister Cobblepot" and Oswald nods "Yes, it better not taste like shit" Oswald says. The man pours him some whiskey on rocks. Oswald drinks it "You did good" Oswald says to the bartender and the bartender smiles and continues. Jim is drinking scotch. 


	3. Oswald and Isabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald throughs out Isabella

Oswald had just walked into Ed and Isabella having fooling around. "Ed, you wont believe the night I..." He walks in on Ed and Ed is kissing Isebella. Ed smiles and look at Oswald "Oh, hi Oswald" he says. "Well, I should be getting to bed I am very tired" he says as he walks up to his room and drops face first into the cupboards. He is so stressed he just wants to sleep and the idea of Ed with that girl sickens him, he doesnt understand why he cant see how much he cares about him and now he has missed his shot to confess to Ed how he felt about him. He laid there for hours hoping they would shut up. After about 5 hours they left and Oswald could sleep finally. 

The Next morning:   
Edward was already out and Oswald was very angry. He told his maid in German he had learned "I just want coffee" he says. She responds to him in German and does so. Oswald is exhausted and stress this is the third time someone had tried to kill him after he had become Mayor, honestly he was safer as a mob member then he was in elected office position. He found it quite irritating. He got dressed and go ready to go out and do his daily positions. Ed seems his happy self and Oswald is in a bad mood. "Are you okay Oswald you seem unhappy" and to this Oswald smiles and says sarcastically "Gee, you noticed did you, how perceptive" he says. "What is going on with you"? Ed asking partly hurt and partly concerned. "They tried to kill me at the party" Oswald says in a scowl. "Who"? Ed asks seeming concerned now. "That crazy hatter, wanted to kill the most powerful people in Gotham City" Penguin says to them. "I I didnt know" Ed says. "I dont think you really cared Ed" Oswald says angrily. "It doesnt matter though, Im not dead, what do we have to do for today"? Oswald asks. Ed gives Oswald a stack of paper saying "These are your mayor duties" and then a second stack "Those are for being King of the underworld and today we need to visit an orphanage" Ed says. "Great, more children" Oswald says in a sigh. "Lets go then." Oswald turns and walks out. 

This annoying trend went on for about a month, and Oswald was growing more and more resent towards Ed. Ed started skipping his duties as the chief of staff. He was also no longer any kind of moral support for Oswald as he didn't seem to care, he was too focused on his girlfriend. This lead to a fight and Oswald finally done with this. He loved Ed, but he was being a bad friend, a bad chief of staff, it didn't matter if he was his boyfriend or not. Oswald after Ed not coming to a meeting he needed Ed for Oswald has finally had enough. He slammed the door as he walked in and suddenly it hit Ed. "Oh, no I was suppose to" and Oswald walks in. Oswald smiles even though he is angry "Well, Hello Ed, forgetting about something"? he says. Ed looks back "Oswald I".. "No, dont say anything... I know you dont care but you Ed are suppose to be my freind, you are suppose to be my chief of staff and for the past month you not done any of that becuase of this harlot!" Oswald says seeming to be directing his attention at Isebella. "Oswald.. She isnt".. Ed is cut off. "Ed, you realize I am the one who broke you out of Arkham dont you? This is my place, I employed you and I can just as quickly have your sorry butt out on the street!" Oswald says to him with that same smile. The one he uses for business but is filled with spite. Ed looks at Oswald in shock "Oswald"? Ed didnt think Oswald would ever do anything like that. "Oswald im".. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Oswald says turning his glance and head towards Isebella. "Oswald do".. SHUT UP ED!" Oswald says angrily. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Oswald says angrily. Isabella frowns and walks out the door. Ed looks at Oswald, he cant be angry becuase he realized Oswald was right and he was being a bad worker and bad freind and he hadnt shown much appreciation since Isabella showed up. "Oswald.." Ed is again cut up. "Dont speak! I dont care what you have to say right now, you better shape up or you are out of here! I am sick of you neglecting me Ed! I thought I meant more to you but it seems you are just as selfcentered as anyone else in this stupid city! If I ever see her setting foot in this house again, you will both be very sorry" Oswald says as he marches off "I am going to bed! See you in the morning ED"! Oswald envisises the last part. "GOOD NIGHT"! Ed is stunned and filled with such guilt for how he has been treating Oswald. 

The Next Night Oswald had decided to visit Jim after work. Oswald knew he spent every night at the bar drinking when he wasnt working and hoped he might find him. He asked if he delt with the Isabella issue and he admitted he did. Him and Jim had a little chat together.


	4. Bloody Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald killed Isabella

After another heated argument Oswald ended up murdering Isabella in cold blood. She was rude enough to come back and visit Oswald when he knew Ed would not be home just to tell Oswald off. Oswald lost his nerve and stabbed her to death. In shock and rage he sat there blood all over his jacket, and the bloody knife in his hand. She had about 30 knife wounds plunged in her body and Oswald was not sure what to do. The door way was open so he shut it and then he took out his cellphone and made a call to victor. Victor picked up his phone "Yeah boss"? he says. "I need you to clean something up for me" Oswald said. When he said this, in the manner he did usually was code for (disposing of dead body). Victor questioned it "I thought you had Edward on clean up, you said he liked it" Victor replies. "Well, yes but this one happened to be someone he liked, so I rather not have him see it" Oswald says. Victor nods on the other end of the line and says "Right boss, Ill be down in 10". 10 minutes later there is a ring at the doorbell. 

Oswald opens it. Victors eyes go wide "My, you did quite a number.. Was it an act of passion"? Victor asks with his same straight expression. Oswald cant help but laugh at that comment "I suppose you could say that, she was telling me off for not letting Eddy see her" Oswald says. "Why did you order that boss" Victor asks curiously. "Ed has been neglecting his duties as chief of staff, and neglectful as a friend, and I wanted him back" Oswald says. "Hm" was all Victor says as he grabs the body and throws it over his shoulder. "Ill be going then" Victor says as he leaves with the body and walks to car throwing it in back seat. Oswald shuts the door behind him and goes and get some cleaning material to clean and puts it in a bucket next to the door. He then goes to quickly change into a new outfit. After which he starts cleaning of the bloody floor. It takes him about an hour and then Edward walks into the house to see him cleaning. Edward was carrying groceries. "Oh, hello Oswald" Ed says with a smile. "What are you cleaning"? Ed asks. "Oh, I just spilled some wine, nothing to worry about" Oswald says with a smile. Oswald gets up and throws the rag in a bucket along with the cleaning materials and gets up. "I wanted to make you breakfast tonight, look I sorry I been such a jerk of a friend, and a bad chief of staff" Ed says to him. "Oh, its okay Ed, dont worry about it" Oswald says. 

That night Ed makes breakfast for Oswald and his complete attention is on Oswald and Oswald adores having his friend back. He loves having Eds undivided attention on him all the time. He considered confessing his feeling but somehow he thought it would disrupt something so perfect. Him and Ed talked and they really haven't talked in a long time about anything they would as just friends. After Dinner Oswald looks at Ed and says "Ed, there has been something I been wanting to tell you, I didnt realize it till just recently" he says. "What is it Oswald"? Ed asks. "I.. I love you Ed" Oswald says. "What do you mean"? Ed asks him. "Im in love with you" Oswald says to him. "I sorry if you dont return it but, I just had to tell you, you can dismiss it if you want" Oswald says. "No, I just.. you like me that way"? Ed says. "I cant say im not flattered that someone as wonderful as you would have a crush on someone like myself" Ed says motioning to myself. "You know, I think I might be better off with you then with Isabella" Ed says with a smile and Oswald looks at him in shock. "Will you be my boyfreind Oswald"? Ed asks. "What"? Oswald is in complete disbelief. Ed had finally returned his feelings and he had no idea about Isabella. "Y Yes" Oswald says in a shaky vioce as he hugs Ed and Ed pulls back and smiles asking "What is soft and feels your heart with joy, but needs the connection of another" Ed says. "What"? Oswald asks. Ed leans down and kisses Oswald softly on the lips. This was Oswalds first kiss and it was with the love of his life Edward. He couldnt describe how happy he was. That night Ed had slept in Oswalds chamber and Oswald was so delighted to have Ed back again. Ed was all his and he would do anything to keep him.


	5. Cover up

Edward despite treating Oswald better was still seeing Isabella when he wasn't helping Oswald. After three days of calling and not getting any word from her Edward was beginning to become concerned. He knew much better than to speak to Oswald about it. He knew it would only upset him. Oswald of course knew Ed was seeing her still despite his objections. He knew that Ed would catch on at some point. Him and Edward were drinking wine together and Ed was staring into the distance and seems worried. "Something wrong Ed"? Oswald asks him. Ed had planned the night he kissed Oswald to break up with Isabella. However he had not been able to get a hold of her in three days. "Oh" Ed smiles "Nothing Oswald, nothing at all" he says with a grin. Oswald frowns and puts his hand on Eds cheek "You can tell me" Oswald says. "Its nothing Oswald really" Ed tries to reassure Oswald and smiles at him. Oswald smiles and kisses Ed, and Ed closes his eyes and kisses him back. Ed pulls away "Shall we take this to the bedroom" Ed says looking at Oswald with lust in his eyes, he was still a bit distracted but he never thought being with a guy would be so much fun. He loved how small and fragile Oswald was too. He found it rather adorable, and despite all his disadvantages Oswald still acted like a perfect little king. While Ed thinks Oswald believed he was important, Oswald was also extremely sensitive and very emotional. Edward on the other hand was very collected. So Ed pushes Oswald onto the bed and climbs over him. "Y You know im new Ed" Oswald says in a nervous laugh. "I not very seasoned at this myself, we can learn together" Ed says. While Ed had two women he did not have a lot of experience and none with a male. So this was very new to him. 

Oswald phone starts ringing but he had left it in the living room which they were just sitting in. Ed groans and says "Let it go to voicemail" he says. Oswald sighs "I I want to but I cant, it might be important" Oswald says. "You are right" Ed says as he grabs Oswald cheek and kisses him deeply. "Awnser it" Ed says pulling back. Oswald smiles and nods and gets up. "What is it"? he asks sounds impatient. "Right NOW? Really Victor? Im a little Busy, Alright fine" Oswald hangs up the phone and he smiles. He turns and looks at Ed "Ed, I" and Ed smiles and shakes his head "Go ahead, I understand" Ed says as he wraps his arms around Oswalds waist pulling his stomach against his. "Ill be waiting for you when I come back Oswald" Ed says to him. Ed kisses his forehead "My little birdy freind" he smiles and lets go and Oswald leaves out the door. 

After Oswald turns and leaves the house Ed sighs and goes to do something else. He decides to try calling Isabella again and she still wont awnser. He sighs and decides to go do some laundry. He goes to Oswalds room and takes the laundry basket and notices a bloody tux. It was from yesterday night. He wonders what kind of Job Oswald had been on. He takes the laundry and starts washing it as he drops the clothes in the washer and sighs waiting. After about 3 hours Oswald comes back. He sees Ed is cleaning. "Hello, Ed" Oswald says with a smile. "Cleaning again Ed" Oswald smiles. Ed turns his head "Anything wrong with that"? Ed asks. "No" Oswald says. Oswald smiles and walks up to Ed "I could not have made a better freind in this world" Oswald says. Ed smiles at him "Thank you Oswald" he says to him. Ed smiles putting a hand around his waist. "Want to finish" ED asks. "I I.. Do" Oswald says with another nervous laugh. Ed leans over kissing Oswald and Oswald kisses him back and Ed pulls back smiling grabbing Oswald hand and leading him to the bedroom. 

The two sleep together and Oswald is such a sound sleeper it amazes Ed. Ed took awhile to get to sleep but he loved watching how peaceful Oswald looked while he was asleep. He stroked Oswald hair. Oswald was on his back and he was asleep. In the morning Edward work up first and after awhile Ed sent the maid away and said he would be the one to do the cleaning and the cooking. Oswald didnt seem to care that he did this and Oswald did find the maid a job working with a new family as he didnt just want to fire her. It seems Ed had once again desired to take more control over Oswald life and Oswald just wanted someone who would pay attention and wait on him hand and foot which is what his mother did. Oswald felt cared for and nurtured by Ed, and in a way thier relationship in each other was replacing something they had both lost. They fit together far too perfectly but Ed started having suspicions about the wherabouts about Isabella.

Until one day he got a letter. It was marked for her address. Oswald came in a morning, that was a month after her disappearance and Oswald handed to Edward as he walks into the room. "Ed, there has been a letter for you, I hadnt open it as that would be rude" Oswald says holding it out. Ed quickly snatches it "I never get letters" and rips it open. He pulls out a letter and start reading it. 

Dear, Edward Nygma 

This is Isabella, I have decided to leave you, but I did not have the heart to do it on purpose. I sorry to inform you this way but I do not feel safe dating you anymore. I know I said it was not a problem, but you are a monster and you are not the man for me. I decided to leave the city and work somewhere else and find a new man. Find someone to be happy with, it will not be me. 

From, Isabella 

The letter was not very long but it broke Eds heart. Oswald is shocked by how deeply hurt he was by it, and while Oswald himself had written the letter he didnt expect Ed to react this harshly. "Ed, are you okay"? Oswald as seeming genuinly concerned. "Im Fine" Ed snaps. "Ed"? Oswald says. "IM FINE... Just leave me alone" Ed says as he walks away and goes up to his own room and slams the door. Oswald feels bad, it had the effect it was suppose to but it worked a little too well. Oswald comes up and stands in front of Eds door. "Ed"? Oswald knocks three times very softly. "Go away"! Ed says and Oswald could tell he was crying from the other side of the door which was shut and locked. Oswald sighs as he puts his hand on the door "I love you Ed" Oswald says from the other end of the door. Ed can hear that but he is still getting over Isabella utter rejection. Ed doesnt come out the rest of the night. It doesnt matter if he is up since they were not really busy that day but Oswald felt so terrible.


	6. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to go straight into Gobblepot but it turned into Nygmobblepot so quickly.

The next morning Oswald comes out of his room. Edward still has not come out. After about 4 minutes Ed comes out of his bedroom and Oswald turns around. They are both in PJ and Oswald is wearing his robe, while Ed is wearing a tshirt tucked into green sweats and no socks. Oswald is wearing purple socks. Oswald smiles and walks over to Ed. Ed looks like he been crying and has his glasses on and smiles sadly "H Hi Oswald" he says with his toothy grin but Oswald could tell he was still upset. "Are you going to be alright Ed"? Oswald says with genuine concern in his vioce as he walks over to him. Ed nods "Ill be okay, do you want breakfast"? Ed asks. "Sure, but let me cook you something" Oswald says to him. Ed look at him and nods "Okay" Ed says. Oswald did know how to cook very well himself, his mother taught him and he use to help him as a boy. He started making breakfast and Ed came into the kitchen and just watched him. Oswald looked back at him, he knew Ed wouldn't just relax in the house, he always had to be helping. Oswald sighs and luaghs. "Would you like to help then"? Oswald asks. "Yes" Ed says and his face lit up at Oswalds comment. Oswald smiles and Ed and looks at him "You are the best boyfriend ever, no matter what anyone else thinks Ed" Oswald says smiling at Ed. Ed felt comforted by this and wraps his arms around Oswald and pulls him into a hug. "T Thank you" Ed says sounding like he was almost about to cry. There is an obvious height distance between them and Eds head is laid against Eds chest. 

After they make breakfast they get ready and go to work. Oswald stops at the club to deal with some business there. It is only noon but Jim Gordon is there drinking. Edward had come along with Oswald on this venture and this made a very awkward encounter. Ed stopped walking when he was at the door as he spotted Jim sitting a the bar across the room. Oswald looks back at Ed "What is the matter" and turns back to see Jim "Oh, I forgot you two dont get along" Oswald says. Jim looks at Oswald and at Ed waiting at the door way. "I brought my chief advisor, I hope you dont mind, are you enjoying the drinks"? Oswald says sitting at the bar stool. "Yes, I am" Jim says. "So, how much have you finished today"? Oswald asks. "All of it" JIm says. Oswald brows raise in suprise "That was fast Jim" Oswald says. "I know, anything else"? Jim asks. "All for today left that has not already been given to someone else is collect money from Karren, dealing with the fishermen dealings and finding Alfreds missing niece" Oswald says. "Wait, the butler Alfred"? Jim asks. "Yes, Bruces caretaker Alfred, the very same" Oswald says to him. "He has already paid me a hefty sum of money, so there should be no issues should there"? Oswald says with a smile at Jim. Jim nods "Okay" Jim tells him. "Come by my office at 9 and ill give you your pay" Oswald says. "Thanks" Jim says as he gets off the stool and walks toward the doors. He glances over at Ed before he leaves "Ed" he says. "Jim" Ed says looking over. "You are still a shithead" Jim says as he punches Ed in the gut and walks out the door. Ed groans and grabs his stomach as he ignores the pain and walks over back to Oswald. Oswald waits for the bartender to come back "Hello Boss" he says. "I need Gabe" Oswald says. "Gabe is going to be here in a minute" the bartender says. Ed sits down on the stool next to Oswald. 

When gave arrives he takes a seat on the other end of Oswald. Oswald smiles and says "Hello Gabe" he says. "Hello Boss" Gabe says back to him. They start talking about business and after about 40 minutes Gabe leaves and gives Oswald a key. "Thank you Gabe" Oswald says. Oswald and Ed then proceed to leave the bar and go to the next location. Oswald opens the old meat factory with the key and comes in. Him and Ed walk into a man in his underswear and a white tank top bound and gagged, tied to a chair with rope and a rag gagged around his mouth. He makes a muffled sound from his rag. He was covered in blood and three big guys were there next to him. The three turn around "Hey Boss" the biggest one says. Oswald smiles and comes over "So, what is it this nice gentlemen did to earn ill will from the mob"? Oswald asks ever so politly. "He was stealing goods" Gabe says. "Was he?" Oswald looks at the man. "That wasnt very smart of you was it" Oswald says to the man. "Kill him" Oswald says walking away and Ed follows as they leave the building. 

After finishing everything they needed to do Oswald and Ed went home. Ed though couldnt get his mind off his missing girlfreind and he just reflected upon Kristen and how he killed her, how he hid her body and something suddenly hit him. He had given Kristen a note from her boyfreind when he killed him saying he had left her. His own girlfreind had gone missing and Oswald had delivered the note himself saying it was from his girlfreind. He wondered if perhaps Oswald was the reason for her disapperence, he certienly had motive for it. When they got home Ed said he was going to do something in his room and couldnt be disturbed. Oswald nodded at him and simply said "Alright" and went to do something else on his own. Ed had lab equitment in his room, as he went and bought a bunch of lab equitment. He gets the note and pours the dust chemicals on it. If it was from Isabella it should have hers, Oswald, and Eds finger prints on the outside and Isabella prints on the inside and his own from handling it. After Examination he finds that Oswald and Eds are on the outside and Oswald and Eds are on the inside which means they would both have handled it. He wants to question Oswald about it, but he thinks that would be too ovbious. He was determined to do so though. 

About an Hour later Ed comes out of the room and sees Oswald drinking watching the news. Oswald looks over "ED" he says. "Oswald" Ed says and goes to sit down next to Oswald. "Hello" was all Oswald said. Ed seemed to be anylytical. "Something up"? Oswald asks him. "I think someone might have taken Isabella" Ed says. "Why do you think that"? Oswald asks. "Just a hunch, I did an examination of the letter, and it only has our fingerprints on it, isnt that funny" Ed says. Oswald is instantly alarmed but try to remain calm "She could have been wearing gloves" Oswald says. "Right, but your fingerprints are on the inside letter" and Oswald rolls his eyes and sighs "Okay, I lied, I read the letter before I gave it to you" Oswald says. Ed looks at him "Why"? he asks. "I thought someone might be trying to murder you in the mail, I sorry if that was crossing the line" Oswald says. It was a good lie, and Oswald knew it. Ed smiles "No of course not, You are just protecting me" Ed says with a smile and gets up leaning over kissing Oswald on the head. "I love you Oswald" Ed says as he goes back to his room. Ed is determined someone did something to Isabella, and he thinks Oswald has something to do with it. If this was dellusional or not there was nothing stopping Ed when he got like this.


	7. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is determined to figure out what has happened to his missing girlfriend.

Despite Isabella now being out of the picture Ed would not drop his suspicion that something has happened to her and Oswald was behind it. Oswald was aggravated by this. He finally got his boyfriend and he killed that woman who had been so rude to him. He thought for awhile maybe he should confess. He knew Ed was too stubborn to give up the search and he would not rest till it was done. There was of course no body or evidence left as Oswald had covered it up the night of. So he told Ed 5 weeks after the disappearance that he needed to speak with him. Oswald sat Ed down "I have a confession to make, I not been entirely truthful" Oswald says. "What is it Oswald" Ed asks. "Isabella is dead, and I killed her" Oswald says to him and watched Eds face change to an expression of shock, hurt and disbelief. "You did what"? Ed asks. "She came over one night when she knew you were away and was giving me trouble, we got into a bit of an altercation, she attacked me, she ended up with a few knife wounds and I asked Victor to hide the body" Oswald says. "W Why she was my girlfriend, why would you do that"? Ed asks. "I was not going to if she would not have come down here looking for a fight" Oswald says. 

"What about the note"? Ed asks. "I wrote it" Oswald says. "I thought maybe it would put you at ease and you would not keep searching for something you would never find again" Oswald says. "I cant believe you did this" Ed says. "Its her own fault" Oswald says. Which in reality most of this was her fault, Oswald never wanted to get into an altercation with her but she kept pushing for one. "Wheres her body"? Ed asks. "Ask Victor" Penguin says. Ed stands up, he doesnt know what to do right now, he grabs his keys and leaves the house. "Where do you think you are going"? Penguin asks before he rushes out the door. "To find her body!" Ed says. "You dont even" Oswald says but is cut off as Ed slams the door. Oswald sighs and takes out his flip phone and calls Victor "Victor, Ed is looking for the body, I think he might be looking for you, call him and deal with this, he knows I killed her" Oswald says. "Right boss" Victor hangs up and calls Ed. Ed picks up the phone as he is driving on the street. "Looking for someone"? Victor says.

"Where is she"? Ed demands. "Under the gate at the old abandoned warehouse on Main street" Victor says. "Thanks" Ed says hanging up the phone. Ed gets to the location and starts moving aside dirt to see a coffin, he barries it back up. "Isabella, im so sorry for everything, I did love you" Ed says as he covers it back up with dirt and leaves the area he is standing in. About 10 minutes after that a black saturn drives up in front of him and victor gets out. "Are you alright" Victor says. Ed looks at Victor "Why did no one tell me"? Ed asks. "Boss thought you would be angry, I dont think his plan was to kill her, it was a heat of the moment kind of thing. She went to go tell him off when she knew you were not home and they got into an altercation. 

Boss was trying to spare your feelings. He thought knowing she died vs her dumping you would be more traumatic" Victor says. Ed realizes Oswald probobly did not want to hurt him and covering it up seemed like the best solution at the time. He was still hurt though, that he had taken her from him at all. Ed found this all very ironic though. Oswald killed his girlfreind and then dated him, just like Ed killed doughty to get with Kristen. It seemed that perhaps this was fate and Ed was now in Kristens position. "Im going back" Ed says to Victor. Victor nods and drives off and stops in front of the Mansion. He sighs and comes to the front door and knocks. Oswald opens it "Ed, are you okay"? he asks. "I forgive you" was all Ed says. "You do"? Oswald is suprised. "I did this to Kristen, and she was going to turn me into the cops, and we ended up in the same positions" Ed says to Oswald. Oswald thinks about it and its true. "You are still my birdy" Ed says looking at Oswald. He pulls Oswald into a hug and Oswald feels so guilty for what he has done to Ed but hugs him back. He is shocked he forgave him at all.


	8. Love can kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward tries to murder Oswald.

They have business to take care of and its a Monday morning. Ed is up before Oswald and slept in his own bed that night. Oswald slept alone in his among the big fluffy golden blankets. He wakes up that morning and Ed had breakfast ready and made some tea. As Oswald walks out he sees Edward is already dressed in a dark green suit and pants and a lime green button up and long dark green tie. "And how is the Mayor doing this morning"? Ed says with a cheery grin. Oswald smiles at Ed "Wonderful, how is my chief of staff"? Oswald says back. "Delightful," Ed says with a laugh. "I made breakfast," Ed says with a smile as he puts a plate on the table. "Oh, and I made tea, would you like some" Ed asks. "Yes, please," Oswald says. Oswald was in his robe and sat at the table and started eating his plate. The room smelled heavenly from the scent of food filling the room. Ed had made an omelet with green peppers, cheddar and a side of toast and Bacon. Ed poured him a cup of tea and after Oswald. "Are you going to eat"? Oswald asks. "I already did" Ed says. "Oswald takes a sip of the tea and swallows. It tasted strange but Oswald was not going to be rude to Ed. "What kind of tea is this"? Oswald asks. "Oh, its a special blend" Ed says with a smile. Oswald finishes his breakfast and doesn't drink anymore of the tea. After he finishes Ed picks up the dishes and starts washing them. "You are a very good house keeper" Oswald remarks. Ed smiles looking over at Oswald "I suppose I am" he says. Oswald leaves to shower and start getting ready. He comes out an hour later in his tuxedo and is in the bathroom now coming his hair. Ed comes to the bathroom and stairs at him and smiles. "Almost ready Ed," Oswald says still focuses on his hair that he is coming forward. 

After Oswald finishes with everything him and Ed go out and Oswald do his daily duties. Around 12,o'clock Oswald is leaning over in pain. "Are you alright Oswald"? Ed asks saying his first name despite them being in public. "I don't feel very well," he says. Oswald groans as he stands up straight and exhales. "It doesn't matter, Ill finish my duties for today," he says. He goes for about another hour before Oswald excuses himself and walks to the rest room before he throws up in the toilet. Afterwards, Oswald leaves the bathroom and walks back to Edward. "Are.. you okay"? Ed says raising a brow. "I am very much not okay, but I will manage," Oswald says. "Are you sick"? Ed asks. "I think I might have the flu" Oswald responds. "Should I get you something?" Ed asks. "After we are done here," Oswald says. Oswald looks very disoriented. Oswald has to stop every few minutes and grabs his head. "Are you feeling alright Mayor Cobblepot"? a man showing them around the museum asks him. "I Im okay, don't worry about it, just a bit dizzy," he says. After they are done with that Ed stops to drive to the pharmacy. Oswald is in the passenger seat. "What are your symptoms"? Ed asks. "Nausea, headache, stomach pain, vomiting," he says. Edward nods "Ill be back in a few minutes" Ed says running into the pharmacy and coming back 20 minutes later. Ed looks at Oswald "You look terrible" he says. "I know" Oswald says. Ed takes out a bottle and dumps a pill in his hand, and then two other ones and dump one from those as well and pulls out a packet from a box and pushes the plastic to pop one out from the silver. "Here" Ed says. Oswald takes the pills from Ed and Ed grabs a water bottle and untwists the top and hands it to Oswald. Oswald drinks down the pills and hands the bottle back. Ed twists the caps back on and puts the water in the cupholder. 

Edward drives off and as he is "Are you sure you are okay to go to the next site"? Edward asks. "I am fine" Oswald says. After a few hours Oswald is too sick to go anywhere. He is vommiting, cant eat, he has a headache, severe stomach pain, can barely move and is groaning in pain. Edward ends up taking him home and giving him a seditive to put him to sleep. Oswald is sweaty and clammy and in a blank tanktop and his underwear laying on the bed, not wanting to eat or drink anything and couldnt sleep without throwing up. Oswald was passed out in the bed and Edward smiles "Oh, too bad you dont know that your illness is my doing" Ed says as he starts laughing meniecally. "Im a very good liar" Ed says to him. Oswald rubs his head softly "I know I said I forgive you but... I am still a little bitter" Edward says. Ed steps out of the room and Oswald wakes up four hours later. Oswald is feeling less woozy then he was and decides to get up at eat something. Oswald walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "How are you feeling" Ed says with a smile. "Not as woozy" he says. "A little hungry" Oswald says. "Would you like me to make you something"? Ed asks. "No, its alright" Oswald says as he goes to the fridge and pulls out the bread, tomatoes, spicy musturd, and bologna. He toasts the bread and makes a sandwich and puts it on a plate and walks back to his chambers. Ed watches him. An hour later he comes out of his room and Ed is sitting at the table drinking tea. There are two cups on the table. "Oswald, feeling any better"? Ed asks. "Yes" Oswald nods. "You should have some tea with me" Oswald says. "I served you a cup" Ed says with a smile. Oswald looks at the cup, this seemed odd but Oswald dismissed it becuase it was Edward. "Alright" Oswald says to him and sits down in front of the other cup and starts drinking it. It tasted odd like the other one he tasted. Oswald choked it all down even though it tasted odd. Oswald smiles "I going to go sleep for awhile, im very tired" Oswald says. "Of course, get some rest, but first I would like to ask, do you have a plan for who should be running things in your absense"? Ed asks. "Victor can run the mob, you can deal with my Mayor duties" Oswald says. "Very well" Ed nods. 

Oswald goes back to bed and wakes an hour later in agony. He is groaning in pain, it seems no matter what happens his symptoms are just getting worse. He is clenching his stomach and is in severe pain. Ed runs to his bedroom. "Oswald" he says. "I think you are getting worse" Ed says. Ed takes out a pill from a bottle and hands it to Oswald. Oswald swallows it and Oswald is out in minute. "A seditive should keep him quite for a bit" Ed says. "I wonder how long till he dies from dehydration and loss of nutrients" Ed says. Ed rubs his head softly. "My dear little bird, ill keep your body preserved nicely when you pass" Ed says with a smile. Eds vioce shows up again. An image of himself shows up behind him. Ed turns around "Killing him just like you did Kristen"? Ed turns around "You came back, I thought I was rid of you" Ed says angrily. "No, not yet, so sad he doesnt know you are trying to kill him" he says. "He... He deserves it" Ed says. "Deserves what, you said it yourself you did the same thing to Kristen, so how is he wrong"? the vioce asks. "I dont know" he says. "Go away and let me finish" Ed says. 

Suddenly there is knocking at the door. "Who might that be"? Ed says raising a brow. It is Victor. "Hello Victor" Ed says. "How did you get into the mansion"? he asks. "I have a key to the place" Victor say. "Anything you needed" Ed asks. "Who is suppose to run the mob if Oswald is sick" Victor says. "You" Ed says pionting at Victor. "Is that what he told you"? Victor asks. "Yes, I asked him when he ate lunch" he says. "Will you be doing his mayor duties"? Victor asks. "I will yes" Ed nods. 

2 days later Oswald is semi recovered and back to his duties. That night when they get home, Ed asks Oswald. "Would you like some tea"? Ed asks. "I dont" Oswald says to him. "Are you sure"? Ed asks. "I am positive" he says as he ignores the offer. Oswald decides not to drink any of the tea that night. He does though the next morning, he is still getting sick but not as sick. He is very weak and ends up buckling falling to the floor on his knees. Ed helps him up. Oswald then passes out and is not consience anylonger. Ed puts his hand over Oswalds nose and mouth. "Oswald"? Ed says as Oswalds body drops to the floor and Oswald drops his cane. He slaps his cheek softly. "He isnt breathing" Ed says as he gives him CPR and starts doing chest compressions. An ambulance is called and Oswald is taken away. Ed gets in the ambulance as they drive away and Ed is put into an ER and put on a machine that will breath for him. Since he is not breathing. However Oswald ends up getting out of the hospital in 3 weeks. He is welcomed home, most so by Ed. 

Oswald attempts to go back to his duties as mayor and the first thing Ed does when they get home is offer Oswald some tea. Oswald raises a brow. "I would love some" Oswald says suspicously. Ed smiles and pours him a cup and then himself a cup. Ed turns around to put the tea back on the stove and Oswald takes this oppurtunity to switch the cups. Oswald had noticed a white powder at the bottom of the cup, and noticed it wasnt in the other one. Oswald takes a sip "You know this might be the best cup of tea, you have ever made" Oswald says. "Is it"? Ed says. Ed smiles but doesnt drink his cup. Ed had figured out Oswald had switched it but wasnt sure Oswald had figured it out. "You are trying to kill me Ed" Oswald says from his chair. "I switched the cups, you been making me sick, do explain why Ed" Oswald says. "I am going to be forgiving this once, only becuase its you, but why"? Oswald asks. Ed decided to confess "You killed Isabella" Ed says angrily. "Still bitter are we"? Perhaps we should settle things once and for all" Oswald smiles at him. "How would we do that" Ed asks. "Lets kill each other fairly, I have a bat.... You have a crowbar" Oswald says to him.


	9. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is bad but I am trying to make Gobblepot happen, and I don't really ship this couple.

An hour later Edward is laying blood on the floor knocked out and Oswald is injued pretty badly. Oswald leaves the mansion and gets in his car and drives to the iceburg lounge and limps into the bar and sits at a stool, he is one over from Jim who was drinking. "Get me a drink please, I have had quite a week" Oswald says. The bartender gets him a drink and Oswald drinks it all down in one shot. "Oswald"? Jim says raising a brow. "What in gods name happened to you"? Jim asks. "Ed" Oswald says. "We had a bit of an altercation, and now he is bloody and knocked out on the floor in the mansion, he has been poisoning me" Oswald says. "For what reason"? Jim asks. "Isabella" Oswald explains. "You are a mess" Jim says. "I know I am" Oswald says. "I dont feel like going back and dealing with the possibly dead room mate right now" Oswald says. "Would you stay at my place tonight" Jim asks. "That would be nice" Oswald says. Oswald drinks till he is drunk and Oswald gets pretty drunk too. 

Oswald passes out at the bar. Jim laughs as he drags Oswald out of the bar. He puts him in the backseat and drives off. When he gets back to his apartment he drags and uncontious bloody oswald onto his couch and he pours a pitcher of water on Oswald. Oswald wakes up "What? WHAT WHERE... Oh, Where am I"? Oswald looks around. "My apartment, I said you could stay here" he says. Jim tosses some clothes at Oswald. "Here, you can change into those for now" Jim says. Oswald gets up and walks to the bathroom. "May I shower" Oswald asks. "Yes, go ahead" Jim says. An hour later, he comes back out in blue police officer pajamas. "Are these from when you worked for GCPD" Oswald says examining the clothes. "Its from when I was in the acedemy, they gave us that to wear" Jim says. Oswald hair is wet and damp and not in his birdy fuaxhawk. "Want a drink"? Oswald asks. "Sure" Oswald says. Jim was currently in brown slacks and a white wifebeater tank top. He grabs a bottle of liqour from his fridge and grabs two glasses. Jim sits down on the couch in the living room. Oswald is not wearing any socks but Jim is. "Come, relax" Jim says. Oswald sits on the couch and Jim hands him a glass and poors Liqour in both glasses. Oswald starts drinking and so does Jim. "So what happened"? Jim asks. "I killed his girlfreind, I wasnt going to but she came over to chew me out, I hid the body and lied to Ed about it and he said he forgave me, but he decided to turn on me anyways and try to poison me so I told him we should handle our food more directly and we got weapons. Ed is now knocked out at the mansion. I dont know if he is alive" Oswald says. "Do you want him to be"? Jim asks. "I dont care right now, hes a huge pain in my ass" he says. 

"Are you still having issues with girls"? Oswald asks. "Yeah, chicks are a hassle" Jim says. "Men are no better" Oswald mutters under his breath. Jim turns and raises a brow at Oswald "Are you into guys"? Jim asks. "No!" Oswald says deffensivly, fearing Jims disaproval. "If you are that is cool for you, just I found it suprising" Jim says. "It doesnt matter" Oswald says in a humph. "You sure act like a girl sometimes" Jim says. "Dont insult me!" Oswald says angrily. "Was this whole fued with the woman becuase you had a crush on Ed"? Jim asks. Oswald is shocked Jim had so easily figured it out. "No!... Partly.. Why do you care"? Oswald asks. "Was just making conversation." Jim says. "Love is stupid" Oswald says. "You are telling me" Jim says. "What if there didnt have to be"? Jim says. "What else is there"? Oswald says. "Sex, I guess" Jim says. "I suppose" Oswald says. "but I was kind of set on Ed" Oswald says. "I sure you could find a better guy who isnt a clueless dick to you" Jim says. Oswald smirks "Like a detective"? Oswald says raising a brow. "I didnt say I was interested" Jim says. "There is other women for me, other men for you" he says. "We are both suffering, why not end the suffering ourselves" Oswald says. "What does that mean"? Jim asks. "That we understand each others suffering so we are far less likely to betray each other." Oswald explains. Jim looks over "Oh, I get it".. I never had guys though" Jim says. "Niether have I or really anyone" Oswald says. "Ed was your first crush"? Jim asks. "He was, and I am determined to get over it" Oswald says.


	10. Gobblepot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made it happen, I sorry if this chapter is terrible.

Jim considers the proposal from the short skinny man. Jim agreed to it and then asks. "Are you top or bottom"? Jim asks. "Bottom," Oswald tells him quickly. "Do you think we will remember this in the morning?" Jim asks. "I don't know, how drunk are we"? Oswald asks. "I don't really know," Jim says. "Lets do it then," Jim says. "Right now"? Oswald asks. "Why not"? Jim asks. "Ill... Follow your lead" Oswald says swallowing. He is scarred. He has never been with anyone, and honestly wasn't sure of how rough Jim was. "Just do... What you normally do with girls I guess" Oswald says awkwardly. Jim grabs Oswald by the arm and slams Oswald up against the wall which causes Oswald to yelp. He pins one arm of Oswald's to the wall and then kisses him roughly. Oswald heart is racing and he shuts his eye and kisses back. They both had the taste of liquor on their tongues and lips as Jim kissed him passionately. Everything was such a rush as Jim was very harsh and sudden. 

Jim pulls away and bites Oswald neck roughly which makes Oswald moan out and then Jim shoves his hand down Oswald shirt and starts massaging his cock, his hand being in his boxers and he rubs it quickly. Oswald is amazed as Jim makes him rise higher and higher. Jim goes back to kissing Oswald roughly as Oswald feels Jims lips firmly pressed against his as he also feel Jims strong firm hand stroking up and down his cock roughly causing him to harden. Jim breaks the kiss as he pulls back and starts rubbing his own cock through his boxers and breaks away and says "Dont move" and walks away and gets a bottle of lubrication and comes back. He after pulls down oswalds pants and underwear down in one swoop and unbuckles his pants and throws his belt on the floor. Jims pants fall to the ground and he pulls down his tight fitted underwear which is concealing his bulge. As he pulls his underewear and his 8 inch cock falls out of his pant. He starts rubbing lubricant on it until its hard and he says "Are you ready" to Oswald. Oswald nods silently and Jim goes back to kissing him as he feels his arm pinned against the wall as Jim grip his arm firmly and feels the tip go to his hole and than Jim slams it in quickly. 

Jim lets go of Oswalds arms them under his legs picking him up slightly off the floor as he starts ramming his dick deeper into Oswald, quick and hard. Oswald wraps his legs around Jim as Jim continues to ram into Oswald. Oswald pounding against the wall of the downstairs apartment building each time Jim went into him. Jim did 10 thrusts before he came inside of Oswald. Oswald own cock was now very hard though and he hadn't cum yet but the ecstasy that was running through his body that moment. Jim lets out a groan as he cums in Oswald and lets Oswald down. Jim breaks the kiss and looks at Oswald. Jim goes back to rubbing Oswald and Oswald lets out a sigh as Jim unbuttons his shirt and starts sucking on Oswalds nipple cuasing Oswald to cry out as Jim continued to cry out as Oswald stroked him in his hand till he came, spilling cum all over. Oswald is breathing heavily. Jim lets go and pulls back "Im going to bed, feel free to join me" Jim says as he lays down in the bed climbing under the bed covers still naked. Oswald pulls up his breifs and crawls under the covers too. "That was amazing" Oswald says still dazed and his high coming down. "I do try" Jim says with a chuckle. Jim is laying face down towards the pillow. Oswald is laying on his back. "May I lay on you" Oswald smiles. Jim sighs "Sure" he says as he lays back and Oswald lays on his chest. Jim wraps his arm around him. They fall asleep like that till the next morning. 

6:00 AM 

Jims alarm clock goes off and Oswald wakes up looks around and sees Jim next to him. "Wh WHAT THE HELL"? Oswald looks under the cover and sees Jim is naked. Oswald gets out of bed and looks around "JIM! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE"? Oswald asks. Jim is dead asleep. Oswald grabs a stray shoe and throws it at Jim "WAKE UP!" Oswald shouts angrily. Jim gets up looking around "What? Oswald?... " Jim gets up. "What time is it"? he asks. Oswald looks at the clock and back at Jim "6 O clock" he says. "What is going on"? Oswald asks. "I cant remember.. I think we got drunk last night, did we have sex"? Jim asks. Oswald is in shock "I cant imagine you would agree to that". Oswald says. "I think we said we should sleep with each other since we wouldnt hurt each other" Jim says. "So you do remember"? Oswald says. "I remember bits, not a lot, all kind of blurry, you came to the bar bloody and said you and Ed tried to kill each other" Jim says. The reason he was here in the first place came flooding back to him "Right, I dont feel like dealing with that right now" Oswald says sitting back down. "You dont need him" Jim says as he grabs Oswald pulling him back down to the bed and looks at Oswald "You have me" Jim says as he kisses Oswald, and Oswald is shocked but kisses Jim back. Jim was nothing like Ed but he was the one paying attention to him right now.


	11. Im Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald leaves his apartment and goes back to Mansion

Oswald eventually left Jims apartment when Jim said he needed to go to work. "Thanks for letting me stay the night" Oswald says. "No problem" Jim says. Jim had given Oswald a set of his clothing to go home in and asked him to just return it later. The clothes smelled like Jim, and Oswald loved the scent. Oswald gets home on bus since Jim had driven him and walks to the front door of the mansion and takes a deep breath before he knocks three times. A tall not dead Edward Nygma walks to the door. He has scars, blood, bruises all over his body and a bruise above his eye. He is wearing his glasses which he had to clean of the blood stains. He looks at Oswald "Hello Oswald" Ed says. "Ed" OSwald says back. Ed wraps his arms around Oswald bringing him into a hug "Im so sorry, for everything, please forgive me, I wont do anything like that again, you are my best freind in the world and I never want to hurt you" Ed says to him. Oswald hugs him back and sighs "Same, with you my freind" Oswald says. "Im sorry as well, lets not fight anymore, especially not over women" Oswald tells him. Ed smiles "Deal" he says. He kisses Oswald's forehead. He pulls back at looks at Oswald and asks "What are you wearing"? he asks him. "I borrowed these, I didn't feel like coming home to deal with a dead corpse, so I stayed at Jims" Oswald says. Ed nods "Come in" Ed says as they both walk in. 

This with Ed and Oswald go back to normal the way they were before Ed got a girlfriend, before Oswald confessed his love, and before any of this drama had started. Oswald was still seeing Jim periodically at the club and giving him assignments to deal with, Oswald would occasionally come over to Jims house for sex. Jim had given up on women and was now having sex with Oswald very regularly. They might be considered friends with benefits but Jim was not sure what to call it. Lee Thompkins had decided to visit him after Oswald had left that morning to ask how he was doing. She said she tried calling him and he didn't pick up and she was concerned. He said he was busy, and she asked with what. He said he was busy with Oswald. She asked what he was doing with Oswald. Jim said "What I usually do with women I like". Thompkins looks at Jim with shock "Are you saying, you are in a relationship with Oswald"? she asks. "I wouldn't call it that" he says. "Are you doing stuff regularly"? she asks. "Very" Jim says. "Well, I sorry to bother you Jim, I hope you are happy" She says with a smile. He nods "Thanks Lee" she says. Lee leaves the home and is in utter shock. 

Afterwards Oswald called Jims phone "Hello Jim" Oswald says excitedly. "Yeah Oswald"? Jim says back. "I am going to drop off your clothes tonight if that would be okay with you" he says. "That sounds fine Oswald" Jim says to him. "Have a nice day" Oswald says. Jim says "I think I will today, got my head clear" he says. "Glad to hear it" Oswald says hanging up the cellphone and puts it in his tuxedo pocket.


	12. Thanks for the outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin comes by to return Jims clothes

It is 9 o clock and Jim gets a knock at the door. He had done everything he was suppose to that night and was just chilling at his house. He hears 3 knocks on the door. Jim is in a tank top, white socks and long brown slacks with a belt tied around his waist. He opens the door to see Oswald in one of his Tuxedos and his faux hawk. "Oswald, hey" Jim says. "Hello Jim" Oswald says with a smile. Despite them having sex on a regular basis things still seemed rather formal between them. When they had sessions it was kind of like a business arrangement between the two. They actually preferred it that way. It was much less confusing then what Oswald had with Ed, or Jim had with Lee or Barbara. It was just about sex, and it was a relief every now and then but they agreed to only share it with each other. It was easier this way, none of the heartbreak. 

Oswald was holding a brown bag and says "I brought back your clothes, thanks for lending me the outfit" Oswald says. "Also thank you for letting me stay your place the night" Oswald says to him. Jim smiles and nod "Thanks a lot, do you have anymore work for me"? Jim asks him. "Oh, yes here" Oswald says as he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out 10 envolopes and hand them to Jim. "Its 10,000 a job, and I am sure you will finish these all very quickly" Oswald says. "Thanks" Jim says. "Not at all" Oswald says back to him. "Would you like to have a drink at the iceberg lounge after work tomorrow" Oswald says. "Sure" Jim says. Oswald smiles "Great, ill be seeing you Jim" Oswald says as he nods "Have a nice night" Oswald says as he walks to his car and drives home. 

Next Night:   
Edward is cleaning the house and was preparing to start dinner. There was a bunch of ingredients on the counter as Oswald walks through the door and Ed looks back a him. "Oh, hello Oswald, nice to see you home" Ed says with a smile. Oswald said he had something to drop off and would be back in a short while. Neither one had actually eaten since 12 because they were dealing with business and Oswald finished everything he was doing by 8 and then had to go drop off Jims clothes. Oswald smiles at Ed "How are you doing Ed"? he asks. "Well" Ed says with a smile. "Ed, I might have to deal with some business at the Ice burg lounge tomorrow night and will probably come home late" he says. "Alright" Ed nods to him. "Nothing you need help with"? Ed asks. "No, I can deal with it on my own" Oswald says. "I hope you like dinner today, I am making spaghetti" he says to Oswald. Oswald nods "I sure it will be lovely like anything you cook". After an hour everything for dinner is ready and Oswald and Ed start eating. "Are you seeing anyone"? Oswald asks. He didnt really want to bring up the topic after everything that happened but he knew they needed to establish the stance on their current relationship. They had not gone back to being partners, in fact the fight of them trying to murder each other was sort of a break up. "I have not, have you gotten anyone new" Ed says waiting curiously for Oswalds reply "No, I have not, if I did, would you be bothered by it"? Oswald asks. "After me trying to kill you, and you killing Isabella, I would feel bad trying to repair the relationship we had" Ed says to him. "I know though, that no matter what I dont want to lose you" Ed says. "I dont want to lose you either Ed" Oswald says. 

"I don't care if you see other women or whoever, just don't shirk your duties and don't forget about me as your friend" Oswald says. Ed was surprised by this. Ed nods "Alright Oswald" he says. Ed sometimes wonder if perhaps Isabella would not have come into the picture if things would have worked out differently but he was not entirely sure. Oswald and Ed finished thier dinner and went to bed. Ed couldn't sleep and niether could Oswald. Ed ended up coming back out and sat in front of the tv and started playing videogames. Oswald came out an hour later and is suprised to hear noise in the living room. Oswald walks over to the noise and sees Ed playng videogames. "Ed" he says. Ed turns his head to look back "Oh, did I wake you? I couldnt sleep" Ed says. Oswald laughs at Ed and says "I couldnt either" Oswald sits down on the couch watching Ed. "I know we are not dating anymore I guess or whatever it was, but would you like to share a bed again"Ed asks him. "Yes, that sounds acceptable" Oswald says. "Would you like to go back to bed now"? Ed asks. "Sure" Oswald says. Ed turns off the game and and Oswald and him walk back up to his chambers and they go to sleep. Oswald cradled in Edward arms and Ed with his glasses still on and fall asleep peacefully.


	13. Jim, are you gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee decides to interrogate Jim about his sexuality and relationship with Oswald.

Jim had just walked into a bar for a drink and was waiting for Oswald. He had just texted Oswald and Oswald was almost done with his work for the day as well. It was 8 o clock and Jim sits down at the counter. The Bartender asks "What would you like Sir" he says. "Beer" Jim says. "What kind"? the Bartender asks. "Suprise me" Jim says. The man goes to get the drink when Lee Thompkins walks into the bar. She sees Jim sitting at the bar and says his name walking over "Jim"? she says. Jim turns around and sees Lee "Lee? What are you doing here"? he asks her. She walks up to him "I was looking for you" she says. "Did you need something"? he asks. "I just wanted to chat" she says. She sits next to him. The bartender comes up to her "Anything I can get you miss" he asks with a smile. "No thank you, here on business" she says. The man nods "Alright" he tells her and walks away. 

Jim looks at Lee and asks "To what do I ow the pleasure" he asks. "Are you really seeing Oswald"? she asks. "Yes" Jim says plainly. "How many people know"? she asks. "You, Oswald, me" Jim says. "Are you into men"? she asks. "Why do you care Lee"? he asks. "I just been concerned about you" she says. "Hes a crime boss" she says. "You are dating Marios son, what would you care"? Jim says. "So you are a couple"? she asks. "No, not really" Jim explains. "What would you call it"? she asks him. "I dont really know, we just have relations every so often, we dont talk about it the next morning, our days and business lives go on as normal, no trouble, no strings, no emotions, or possessiveness" he says. "So, its just about the sex"? she asks. "Yes, it is" Jim says. "It was a beneficial arrangement between two people, it makes more sense this way" Jim says. "That doesn't sound healthy Jim" Lee tells him. "So, what was going on between you, Barbara, and Vicky is more healthy"? he asks. "No, its not but this doesn't seem to be".. she is cut off "Look, this might not work for you, but this is less irritating then everything else which hasnt been working out, Oswald feels the same about this problem" Jim says to her. "So what is Oswald running from"? Lee asks. "I cant tell you that" he says. "Why not"? she asks. "That is Oswalds business and I dont think he wants me sharing it with the city, I dont think everyone needs to know about his relationship issues" Jim says. "What if I asked him"? she says. "Go ahead and ask him if you want, he is coming in 20 minutes" Jim says. "We were going to have a drink" Jim says. "You were" she says. "Yes, just talk and drink, guys do that sometimes" Jim says. 

Lee Thompkins waits 20 minutes. Oswald comes in and sees a woman sitting next to Jim. He wonders if he knows her or not. When he walks over the woman turns around he recognizes her. Its miss Thompkins and he had met this female before. He smiles as he walks up to her "Hello Miss Thompkins nice to see you again, what brings you to my establishment tonight" he asks her. She smiles "You auctually" she says. "You have business with me"? he asks seeming confused. Jim turns and looks over at Oswald and Oswald eyes dart to Jims and Jims roll his eyes and shrug his shoulders. Oswald raises a brow and smiles still "What might that be"? Oswald asks. "Your relationship with Jim" she says cooly. Oswald sits down next to Thompkins "What do you want"? Oswald demeanour and expression changes to annoyed but wanting to be polite. "I know you are seeing him" she says. "Firstly what business is that of yours, and second why should you be so bothered by it" Oswald says. "Just concerned for Jim" Lee says. "As I recall you broke up with him and decided to go and marry Mario, the son of Falcone" he says. "I did" she says. "So you should not be worrying about any business I have with Jim" Oswald says to her. "If you like a drink, I will give you one on the house but if your intentions are to harrase me and Jim about our involvement with is each other, I ask you please leave and not bother us about this issue anymore" Oswald says to her. Lee expression changes "Fine" Lee says as she gets up and leaves the bar. Oswald smiles as she lives. Jim watches her leave and Oswald takes her seat next to Jim. "Still letting that woman ruin things for you Jim"? Oswald looks over at him. "She is just like that" Jim says. "How you doing"? Jim asks. "I have been well, me and Ed are no longer fighting, we are not dating anymore, but I think we are freinds again" Oswald says. "That is good" Jim says. 

"So how has stuff been with you Jim"? Oswald asks him. "Same old same old, in my apartment alone, drinking, working, not much of a love life" he says shrugging. "What did Lee tell you about us"? Oswald says. "She said its not healthy". Jim tells him. "Really? Why does it even matter to her" Oswald asks. "She said she cares about me even if she is not with me" Jim says. "That woman is annoying" Oswald says. "You are telling me" Jim says. "Are we still on for Friday night"? Oswald asks. "Oh, yes, that sounds good" Jim says. Oswald smiles "Ill see you then Jim" Oswald says. "Oswald" Jim says. Oswald turns back "Yes"? he says. "Bring whiskey" Jim says. "Alright" Oswald says walking off leaving the bar.


	14. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jim have one of their sessions

Oswald smiles and drives up to the house and gets out and walks up the door and knocks three times. He is wearing a tux and holding a bottle of Whiskey and waits for Jim to answer the door. Oswald has no idea why he feels so nervous about this. This was not really a date, they were not really in a relationship but strangely it felt like one. Yet thanks to the casual nature of their relationship it didn't entirely carry the weight and commitment of one either. It just felt like hanging out but Oswald also never had a lot of friends and Jim had been treating him kind of like he assumed he might Harvey. Jim waited a few minutes and the door opened and Jim appeared at the door. 

"Hello Oswald" Jim says to him with a forced smile. Jims expression was usually very serious even when he was in a happy mood. Jim was in a tank top and over it a blue collared shirt that was unbuttoned and long blue jeans tied off with a leather belt and had black boots on. He steps aside some "Come on in Oswald" he says. Oswald smiles and nods and walks in. "So, dinner and a movie was it" Oswald says. "Yes" Jim nods. While this was not something Jim and Oswald considered to be a real "date" they did make a point to always do something everytime they had a little session even if it was just going to lead to sex in the end anyways. Jim always insisted on it being at his apartment and Oswald honestly did not mind since he never really explained to Ed that he was dating Jim, and Jim and Ed didn't really get along so he was not going to force the two parties to tolerate each other for any periods of time. 

Jim flicked the light switch near the doorway and shut the door. He then walked to the living room and sat down and clicks the open button on the dvd player and then goes to a case with dvds and pulls out the dvd disc and places it player. He clicks it again and the disc tray goes back in the dvd player. The dvd goes to menu on the tv. Oswald walks in and sits on the couch. Jim smiles at him and says "So you like horror movies"? Jim asks. "I do" Oswald says. "I do too" Jim says. Jim walks to the kitchen and Oswald puts the Whiskey on the table in front of the couch. Jim pulls out two glasses and walks over to the couch and sits down next to Oswald putting the two glasses on the table. Oswald watched Jim and Jim says "Thanks for bringing Whiskey" Jim says. "Dont think it would be as much fun without it, being as we are both heavy drinkers" Oswald says. "That is true isnt it" Jim says. Jim pours some of the Whiskey in each glass and Oswald and Jim start drinking. There are three remotes next to the dvd player. One just had a slider that went up and down. Jim grabbed that one and slid it down dimming the lights. He puts it down next to the other remotes and gets the next one which is black and clicks play and the movie starts playing. It about 10 minutes of commerciols before the dvd starts. When the movie starts a Saw logo pops up on the scene. 

Oswald had leaned back on the couch and Oswald had put his arm across the back of the back of the couch. Oswald leans over against Jim and Jim wraps his arm around Oswald pulling him closer to him. Oswalds mind was having issues trying to figure out what this counted as. It felt like a date and he thinks Jim probobly noticed it as well but it wasnt. What was it really? Oswald decided to simply ignore this irritating question and just go with it. About an hour into the movie Jim grabs Oswald by the chin and leans over kissing him. Oswalds brain wasnt really focusing on the movie, it was far too focused trying to figure out what this relationship really was but he loved being with Jim. Oswald shut his eyes and kissed Jim back and Jim pushes Oswald back on the couch. Oswald wrapped his arms around Jims neck as they kissed deeply and Oswalds body was pushed against his. Jim body was stiff and sturdy while Oswalds was skinny and frail. Even as a child Oswald was always very frail and skinny as well. Jim starts unbuttoning Oswalds vest and then pulls off Oswalds Jacket. 

There is a scream from a women in the movie playing on the dvd player. Jim pulls off oswalds vest and Jacket dropping them on the floor leaving Oswald in just his white button up shirt. Oswald unbuttons the white button up and breks the kiss and starts kissing down Oswalds chest and comes down and unbuckles Oswalds pants and pulls out Oswalds cock and rubs it slowly in his strong palms. Oswald moans deeply. "J Jim... Oh yes" Oswald says as he pushes his back against the couch cushion as Oswald strokes his cock in his hand and then he feels Jims tongue slides over the tip of his penis and he moans deeply biting his lip shutting his eyes tightly. Jim slides his mouth slowly over the entire length of Oswalds cock and Oswald moans as he grabs Jims hair through his slender fingers and starts humping upwards into Jims mouth. He feels Jims tongue swirling around his cock until Oswald ends up cumming in Jims mouth. Oswald gets up and spits the cum in Jims  
mouth. He looks at Oswald exhaling and says "Are you sure you never done this before"? Oswald asks. "No I havent" Jim says. "Let me return the favor" Oswald says.

He gets up and pushes Jim back and Oswald removes his pants and underwear and drops them on the floor and unbuckles Jims pants and pulls out his cock which is already rock hard. "Did you get hard sucking me off"? Oswald asks. "No" Jim said. "Liar" Oswald says with a chuckle. Oswald Adjusts himself onto Jims cock and starts riding him rocking his body back and fourth as Jim groans and starts pushing up into him roughly and holds only Oswalds waist. He keeps thrusting as OSwald rides up and down until Jim finally comes inside Oswald. Oswald leans over and smiles at Jim and puts his palm on his cheek and Kisses him softly. Jim kisses back as Oswald readjusts to get off Jims cock. Jim wraps his arms around Oswalds back as they continue to kiss and Jim pulls Oswald down against his body. Oswald smiles and then lays his head on Jims chest laying his head towards the tv. "I think the movie may have ended" Oswald says. Jim laughs "I suppose it did" Jim says. "Oswald"? Jim asks. "Yes Jim" Oswald says still facing the tv. "Does this make us boyfreinds"? Jim asks him.

"I dont know" Oswald says. "Did you want to be"? Oswald asks. "No" Jim says. "What do you think of it as"? Jim asks. "I am not really sure, but I not thinking about Ed anymore, are you still thinking about Lee"? Oswald asks. "No, I havent thought about her since this" Jim says. "So what do you want to call it? Do you want to end it"? Oswald asks. "No, I dont want to end it" Jim says. "So, what do you want then" Oswald asks. "Why is this less annoying then women"? Jim asks. "Since women are idiots" Oswald says. "I dont think I would mind being your boyfreind" Jim says. "I dont think I would mind it either" Oswald says. "Do you want to be"? Jim asks. "Only if you do" Oswald says. "Okay" Jim says. Oswald laughs "We never had dinner did we"? Oswald says. "I can make it now if you want" Jim says. "I doubt you know how to cook" Oswald says to Jim. "I am a lousy cook" Jim admits. Oswald laughs "Im a very good cook" Oswald says. "I can make us something" Oswald says. "I guess you are the wife then" Jim says. Oswald looks at Jim "You're an ass" Oswald says. "Sorry" Jim says. "You are a cute ass though" Oswald says with a smile. 

Oswald gets up and walks to the Kitchen and smiles and Oswald grabs the slider remote and turns it up turning the lights on. Oswald starts to make food for the two of them and they sit in front of the tv. The tv was on the dvd player menu and muted and Oswald and Jim ate and drank the rest of the bottle of Whiskey and talked about work and how their days have been and had put their pants back on just talking like normal. For whatever reason this relationship seemed to be the most easy either one of them could have had. Jim was distant and Oswald was emotionally distrusting but he always trusted Jim and he knows Jim to a point trusted him. Even if he didn't always agree with Oswald sense of morality.


	15. My new boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald tells Ed he has a new boyfriend

Oswald had been wanting to tell Ed about Jim, but he was not sure how Ed would react to it. He had a feeling Ed might be angry but he knew he was going to have to confess at some point. So he decided to tell Ed at dinner. Ed made wonderful dinners, and Oswald always enjoyed his cooking. Ed also loved cleaning the house and had been a decent replacement for the maid. Oswald thought Ed seemed a bit OCD but he was not going to try diagnosing him. So that night they were having a pot roast and a nice red wine. Oswald says to Ed "There is something very important I need to tell you Ed" Oswald says picking up his wine glass and taking a sip and putting it down. "What is it Oswald"? Ed says listening intently. "I well.. I have met someone, and we sort of are dating now I guess you would call it" Oswald says. "You got a new partner"? Ed asks. Ed is suprised he feel he should be hurt but he did say to Oswald he didnt want to be his boyfriend anymore. So he knew he had no right to. "May I ask who it is"? Ed says to him. Oswald nods and smiles "Well, you do know him" Oswald says. "Gabe"? Ed asks, not really sure who it might be. "No, from when you worked at the GCPD" Oswald says. "I only really talked to Kringle, Jim, Harvey and I killed Doughty" Ed says. "JIM? You are dating James Gordon" Ed says. "Yes" Oswald says. "He doesn't like me very much" Ed says. "Oh, I know, I have told him he should be nicer to you, and he agreed" Oswald says. "Alright, thank you for telling me" Ed says with a smile. "Of course, you are my best freind and I promise I wont lie to you ever again Ed" Oswald says. "Im glad to hear that, are your injuries healing from the last fight we had"? Ed says. "They are yes, are yours Ed"? Oswald says. "Im sorry again" Ed says seeming remorseful. "Oh dont be, we were both very cruel to each other, I think we got what we deserved" Oswald says. "The sins have been paid though, a new beginning" Oswald says. "A new beginning" Ed says with a smile. 

Next day:  
Oswald and Ed both come together to the bar as Oswald is checking in on it and dealing with mob business. Oswald walks up to the bar and Jim is standing there. This time Ed does not wait at the door. He follows along with Oswald. He looks over at Jim and smiles. Jim gets up "Hello Oswald" He says. "Ed" Jim says. "James Gordon" Ed says. Jim puts out his hand to shake "Im sorry about before, we shouldn't fight anymore" Jim says. Ed is surpised and looks over at Oswald who looks over at Ed and smiles and then starts talking to the bartender about some mob business but niether Jim or Ed are focusing on that. "Oswald has told me" Ed says as he shaked Jims hands. Jim says "Oh, about us" Jim says. "Yes" Ed says. "No hard feelings"? Jim asks. "No, not at all" Ed shakes his hand and lets go. At this piont they were more talking about the fact Ed is Oswalds Ex and Jim is his new partner. "If you want you can punch me so we are even" Jim says. "No, its alright Jim, I did far more damage to you then you rightly deserved, I apologize for framing you, when I worked for GCPD you were about the only person who was actually nice to me, and I was terrible to you" Ed says to him. Jim smiles "Well, thanks for the apology" Jim says. Oswald turns to Jim and Ed and says "You gentlemen must exscuse me I have something I must attend to, drinks are on the house" Oswald says with a smile as he walks behind the bar in the back room with the bartender. 

Ed sits down next to Jim. A new bartender a female comes in and smiles "May I take your order"? She says. "Scotch" Jim says, and "Irish Beer" Ed says. "Right away sirs"! she says as she go to get the drinks. "So, how did you and Penguin"? Ed asks looking at Jim. "He came to the bar covered in blood, and said he was having an awful day, I asked him what happened he said he killed your girlfriend and then you tried to kill each other over it, he drank so much he passed out, I took him to my place, we talked about how terrible our love lives were, we had sex, didnt fully remember it in the morning, it became a regular thing" Jim says. "So, you are into guys"? Ed asks curiously raising a brow. Jim shrugs "This arrangement just seemed less irritating then anything else, no emotions in it, its mostly just sex" Jim says. "hm" Ed says. "Well Alright" Ed says. This all felt strange, him and Jim were drinking and chatting like normal. This all felt very normal even though it should have been awkward. It seems Jim dropped whatever grudge he had against Nygma for the sake of Oswald. The Bartender gets Ed and Jim thier drinks. An hour later Oswald comes out "Now we have to see Caregen, seems there has been an issue for the shipment of beer, I didnt want to disuss it out here as not to alert the customers, come on Ed" Oswald says walking out in front of the bar and starts walking away towards the exit. He stops before he passes Jim though "See you Saturday James" Oswald says as he continues to walk and Ed follows after him. Both Ed and Oswald exit the bar together and finish the business they have.


	16. Dancing with Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald drops by Saturday for their date. I dont know how well these came out. I dont usually ship Gobblepot.

Oswald comes over that Saturday night in his usual tux but he did buy a bottle of cologne to wear. He didn't know why he wanted to use any tonight, he didn't think Jim would probably care much but he felt possessed to try to impress him. He agreed to come over for dinner at Jims apartment again. He could hear music from the other side of the door playing. It was 8 o clock at night when Oswald had arrived. Oswald knocked on the door three times after taking a breath and exhaling. Jim opened the door and smiled "H-Hey Oswald, come in" Jim says with a smile. Oswald noticed that Jim smelled of Cologne as well. He actually liked the scent of it. Oswald came in and smile "Hi Jim" Oswald says to him with an awkward smile. 

Jim is wearing a blue button up collared shirt with sleeves folded up to just above the elbow, and long black jeans and work boots that seemed scuffed up. Jim smiles and music was playing in his house. "I was just making dinner" Jim says. Oswald cant help but snort. "You learned to cook"? Oswald asks trying not to be rude but sounding suspicious. "Hey, its not hard to learn and Lee showed me how" Jim admits. "You took cooking lessons from your ex" Oswald says raising a brow. Jim frowns "Was that wrong"? he asks. "She wanted to help, she said maybe its better that I am with someone who is hurting as much as I was" Jim says. Oswald thinks about it for a minute. He was a little taken back by the comment but nods. "What are you making"? Oswald asks. "Spaghetti" Jim says. Oswald laughs "Alright". "Do you like to dance"? Jim says to him. "I not very good, especially with my injured leg" Oswald says. "What song do you have playing"? Oswald asks. "Conor Maynard, song is talking about" Jim says. 

Jim smiles as he grabs Oswald hands and pulls him foreheard. "Eh" Oswald is suprised and Jim starts shaking his shoulders and moves forward and then drags his foot backwards as he has one hand on Oswalds waist and the other holding Oswalds hand in his. Jim smiles and starts moving across the floor going foward, side step, back and making a box. "Jim.. I" Oswald says and Jim dips Oswald and pulls him back up. Oswald trys to follow his lead and trying to not trip over his own feet and Oswald is actually enjoying himself and Jim seems to be enjoying it too. Jim grabs his hand and moves right and than starts stepping left. He spins Oswald around and pulls him foreward where thier faces are nearly touches. Oswald feels flush come to his face. "You are a very good dancer James" Oswald says. James smiles "Dancing isnt hard to learn either" James says with a laugh. Oswald smiles and leans foreward and kisses James on the lips. Jim kisses back putting his arms around Oswalds waist letting go of his other hand and continues kissing Oswald. Oswald kisses back and shuts his eyes wrapping his arms around James neck. Oswald pulls back and says "This feels romantic" Oswald says. "Is that bad"? James asks. "No, just didnt expect it from you" Oswald says. 

Jim steps back "Are you hungry"? Jim asks Oswald. "Is it ready"? Oswald asks. "Almost" Jim says as he steps into the kitchen and opens the pot with the already cooked noodles, and then opens the pan which has ground beef and sauce. As Jim lifts the lids the aroma of the food fills the room and Oswald thinks it smells heavenly. Oh and I got a nice Champagne" Jim says looking at the table that has a bottle in the middle in a tub of ice. There was also a basket and Oswald looked at the basket and saw garlic bread. There was also two wine glasses and two plates and a set of silver wear next to each plate as well as red clothes napkins. Oswald couldnt help but be impressed with Jims effort. Oswald smiles and walks back up to Jim who was standing in the kitchen and pouring the suaced in with the noodles and mixing it all together with a wooden spoon. Jim grabs the Speghetti and some tongues and puts some on each plate and then pours Champagne and pours it in each glass and pulls out Oswalds chair for him. Oswald sits down and eats. He sits on the Left end of the table, the end towards the door and the right one is towards the kitchen. Jim sits down on the right end of the table and they start eating. After Oswald swallows Jim asks "Is it okay"? Jim asks. "Its delicous" Oswald says. "You did a good job, and I mean with everything" Oswald says. Jim smiles "I am glad you like it". Oswald asks "You seem to be trying very hard" Oswald says. "Why not"? Jim says. "This is a officiol date so I have to try to be a good boyfreind" Jim says. Oswald smiles at that. He knew Jim was his boyfreind but it didnt feel real till he said it outloud. 

After they eat Jim washes the dishes and puts them in the rack to let them dry. Oswald smiles at Jim and walks over and puts his arms around him and kisses him on the lips. Jim kisses back. "Lets watch a movie" Oswald says. "Sure, what you want to watch"? Jim says to Oswald. Oswald shrugs "I dont really care" Oswald says. "By the way, I like your cologne" Oswald says as he grabs Jims hand and they walk over to the couch and sit down. "I like yours too" Jim says. "You noticed" Oswald says. "I did, I wasnt going to say anything though" Jim says. "Are you trying to impress me"? Oswald asks "Just a bit" Jim says. "Well, you succeeded James Gordon" Oswald says. Jim puts on Day breaker but it doesnt seem to matter what is playing on the tv since Oswald seems to just want to make out with James. However they dont have sex that night even though they said it was just a sex thing. Oswald falls asleep in Jims arms and had both fallen asleep together watching the movie on the couch.


End file.
